


A Long Time Coming -- Supernatural

by CastielWinchester1314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, The 'Feels Triple Threat'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester1314/pseuds/CastielWinchester1314
Summary: Based off of a Roleplay.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters. The CW does. These amazing men are not in my control. The idea is mine and a friend's.  
> Leave comments for any fics or crossovers you want to be done in the future!  
> Carry On, SPN Family!  
> \--Ella Sargent (CastielWinchester1314)

The hunt was tiring, to say the least. The information they went through made it seem like there was a solo vamp in Roseville, Michigan. But due to the "Winchester Luck" The vamp was working alongside a demon and a witch. Caught in surprise, Sam managed to break his leg, and Dean got a nasty gash down his right shoulder blade. After ganking the monsters, Dean took Sam to the hospital (despite their rules against them) and head back to the bunker.

Cas had just gotten back to the bunker after investigating another possible case. He was about to call Dean to check in when he heard the door to the bunker open. Walking into the bunker, Sam was leaning on Dean for support, since the crutches wouldn't help him down the stairs. Cas got up and walked over to them reaching to help support Sam and get him down the stairs.

“What happened to you both? I thought it was a simple vampire hunt” Cas asks.

"It was supposed to be," Sam grumbles, glaring at Dean. 

Dean shakes his head, shrugging before wincing.

"There was a Vamp, yes. But also a witch and a demon. Jumped us." Dean says.

Cas frowned and helped Sam over to the couch before turning to Dean.

“Well, it is obvious what happened to Sam, but what happened to you? And I can tell you’re in pain Dean so don’t try and lie.”

Dean huffs out a sigh before sitting on the arm of the couch. 

"Stupid witch gashed my shoulder. Probably need stitches and wrapped tight." He mumbles.

“Then that’s what we’ll do. I’ve seen you and Sam stitch each other up plenty of times I’m sure I can help do it this time.”

Dean nods as Sam smiles. 

"Well, before that happens, I need my crutches so I can go to my room. Dean?" Sam says. 

Dean nods, getting up and handing his brother his crutches. Getting up slowly, Sam bids his "good night"'s as he walks off to his room.

After Sam is gone Cas essentially drags Dean to where all the first aid supplies were kept and made him sit down.

"Hey, careful. I'm not a sack of flour. I'm touchy." Dean chuckles, sitting cross-legged. 

Cas rolled his eyes. “If you were a sack of flour I would not be stitching you up”

"It's an expression, Cas." Dean smiles. "Just be careful."

“Of course, I’m always careful.” Cas pulls out all the things he’ll need to stitch Dean up. “You’ll have to take your shirt off for me to do this.”

Dean nods, taking a deep breath before taking off his ruined t-shirt. It was warm in the bunker, but Dean felt a chill run down his spine as he sat shirtless.

Cas winced when he saw the gash. “Dean, this is terrible, are you sure you wouldn’t want to go to the hospital for it?”

Dean nods. "No hospitals. I trust you more than the highest-ranking doctor." Since Dean was facing away from Cas, he couldn't see the slight blush on his face.

Cas smiled a bit and then grabbed the rubbing alcohol. “This is going to hurt but I have to make sure that the cut is clean.”

Dean nods, his muscles tensing as he waits for the familiar burn of the alcohol. With a short time of warning, Cas pours the rubbing alcohol over the cut, mumbling apologies. Dean winces but stills himself. 

"It's fine Cas." 

After a long and painful process, Cas had stitched Dean up and covered the stitches with gauze, apologizing the whole time.

"Cas," Dean breathes after he finished the stitches. "Stop apologizing. It's alright."

Cas nods and shuts up, putting away all the stuff. 

Dean turns to Cas' silence and sighs. 

"Thanks, Cas. I-I didn't mean to sound rash. It's just a flesh wound. It'll heal."

Cas nodded. “I know Dean...I just felt bad for causing more pain than you already were in even if it was to help it heal.”

"Sometimes, getting hurt more heals faster." Dean shrugs, wincing as he remembers the gash.

“You need to be careful while that heals. No hunting till the stitches are ready to come out.”

"What?" Dean looks at Cas, his eyes wide. "But what if we need to go?"

“I can handle it, or I can contact Bobby or Jodie and they can get other hunters on the job.” Cas looked at him sternly, “You need to rest Dean.”

Dean nods, standing up. "I'm not really tired, so I might just head to the 'Cave of Dean-etude.'" He says.

Cas gave him a confused look but nodded. “Okay. But be careful and try not to rip the stitches.”

Dean nods again, standing up carefully before walking out of the room. His footsteps could be heard down the hallways, stopping in his room before continuing down.

Cas sighed and went to the library, figuring he’d pass his time researching.

As the clock struck midnight a few hours later, the sound of the t.v. was still going. Dean sat in the t.v's light, the rest of the room dark. Several thoughts were running through his mind, but one kept coming back to punch him in the gut. He got Sam hurt. It was normal that they'd have scars or bruises after a hunt, but Sam broke his leg, and it was his fault. On top of that, he made Cas feel bad.

Cas eventually wandered over to where Dean was. “Hi”

Startled, Dean swivels around, tears in his eyes. "Hey." He says, discreetly wiping his tears by running a hand down his face.

Cas frowned, sitting next to Dean. “Dean, what’s wrong?”

"Nothing. I'm fine." Dean shakes his head while fixing his eyes on his hands. After a few minutes of silence, Dean sighs. "It's just... It's my fault. I'm a terrible brother and a worse friend."

“Dean, what are you talking about? You’re the best friend I’ve ever had and if Sam were in here right now he’d be very upset with you for thinking you’re a terrible brother.”

"But- I got his leg broken. I gave him false information. And I haven't even spent a bit of time with you besides hunts..."

“Dean, you gave Sam the information you had. There was no way you could’ve known there was more than just a vampire. You’ve always said that this job has risks, every time you go out you’re risking getting hurt or worse. And as for spending time outside of hunts? You haven’t really had time. You’ve been nonstop hunting Dean. I understand that there’s no time to just ‘hang out’ if you’re hunting. You’re tearing yourself apart over things nobody is upset with you about.”

Dean nods, but he doesn't look up. 

"I know. It's just hard. This life is crazy."

Cas rests his hand on Dean’s non-injured shoulder. 

“I know but I promise you’ll be okay.”

"How do you know? Like you said, every hunt could be my last... I know I've said that I was going to die doing this... but after thinking-" Dean takes a deep breath. "-I don't know. Nevermind."

Cas frowns, tilting his head to the right. “After thinking what Dean?”

"After thinking about easing up on hunts. I'm not as young as I once was starting this, and I don't want to die on a hunt. I don't." Dean huffs, on the verge of crying again. "I know I'll never have a normal life, but I don't want to spend all of my time hunting." He puts his face in his hands, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

Cas hesitated then wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him into a hug.

“I think it would be a good idea for both you and Sam to take it easy on hunting. You push yourself so hard all the time. You need to let yourself relax and do normal things too.”

Dean tenses at the hug before relaxing and hugging him back. 

"Thank you, Cas." He mutters into Cas' shoulder.

Cas smiles a little. “I’m always here if you need me, Dean.”

Dean felt invincible at this moment, like he could say or do anything. It was probably because of Cas, but Dean smiles. 

"I'm glad you decided to stay. I need you here."

Cas smiled and tried to hide the faint blush on his cheeks.

Standing in the doorway, Sam groans and rolls his eyes. 

"I was going to get a drink, but this is more important. You guys dance around each other like ballerinas."


	2. Chapter 2

Cas looked up and jumped away from Dean, surprised at how quiet Sam managed to be despite being on crutches. Then the confusion set in. 

“W-what? We weren’t dancing how are we similar to ballerinas?”

Sam groans slapping his forehead. Dean covers his blushing face, looking away. "No, I mean, you both have been avoiding your damn feelings. Just talk and kiss already. I'm sick of the tension." Sam says, waving a hand as he walks away with his crutches.

Cas stood there frozen, his face bright red.

Dean looks up at Cas, his face an identical red. "Uh... That happened."

Cas nodded. “Y-yeah.”

"So..." Dean clears his throat. "S-Sam thinks we have f-feelings for each other?" Dean stutters. 

He rolls his shoulder, running a hand through his hair before sitting back down on the couch.

Cas nodded again thinking that Sam was messing with him and that Dean didn’t like him. 

“Y-Yeah...he u-um...I guess he was wrong so I’ll just...I’ll go” he gets up to leave.

Dean catches his wrist, blushing harder. "No. Wait. Cas. Stay. Uh... I- uh. He wasn't wrong. At least, not about me."

Cas blushed deeply, his heart beating a million miles an hour. “H-He- I- you?”

"Cas." Dean breathes, pulling his hand away. "I-I Nevermind...." He shakes his head. "He's just being a pain in the ass."

Cas can’t figure out how to put a whole sentence together and actually tell Dean he liked him back, he was in shock of Dean’s confession.

“B-but I...Dean I....”

Dean stands up from the couch, sighing. "We should head to bed. It's late."

Cas reached out and grabbed Dean by the shirt and kisses him hard on the lips.

Dean freezes, shocked by the kiss. 

Cas felt the same way? 

How long? 

Since when? 

His mind was taking him in several different directions, so he shuts it down, putting a hand on Cas' hip and kissing him back.

Cas slid his hand onto Dean’s cheek and continued to kiss him.

"C-Cas?" Dean pulls back slowly, his heart racing. 

“I-I’ve loved you for so long,” Cas murmurs against his lips. 

Dean clears his throat. 

"So have I. I-I've been... scared of telling you. I didn't want to get rejected and things be awkward, so I've... kept it to myself." He reaches forward, slowly lacing his fingers in Cas'. "Cas. I-I love you."

Cas smiles softly and kisses him again. 

“I love you too Dean, so much. I’ve wanted to tell you that since...r-really since I pulled you from hell but...I didn’t know how and you always seemed to prefer females a-and I’m in a male vessel and-“ Cas keeps rambling on, a little nervous still even though Dean clearly felt the same.

Dean leans forward, silencing Castiel with a kiss. 

"I wasn't really sure how to tell you either, and the only reason I've stayed with girls was.... it was because my dad scared me into being straight...." Dean sighs.

Cas frowned softly and cupped Dean’s cheek. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that and other stuff with your dad.”

Dean nods. "So.. now what? I mean, I'm kinda tired, so I was gonna head to bed, but if you wanted me to stay up longer... I could." Dean shrugs, wincing slightly again.

“You need to rest Dean, I don’t want to keep you awake.” Cas nods. 

Dean nods, smiling weakly. "Okay. Good night, Cas." He squeezes Cas' hand in his.

“Goodnight Dean.” Cas kissed his cheek. 

Dean walks away to his room, smiling numbly with a content look on his face.

Cas sat back down on the couch with a smile, relieved and elated that Dean felt the same.

Sam walks back by the living room, surprised to see Cas sitting alone on the couch. 

"Uh, hey, Cas," Sam says, poking his head in. He had a glass of water in his hand, his eyes half-lidded as if half-asleep. "Where'd Dean go?"

“He went to bed. He was tired and he said he would stay up if I wanted but I told him he needed to rest.”

"Alright. Thanks for sending him to bed. He's been staying up for long periods of time. I think just yesterday, he didn't go to sleep at all."

Cas frowned. “That’s not healthy for him, he needs to sleep regularly. In fact, I’m going to go check on him and make sure he’s actually asleep. Thank you for making me aware of this Sam, his wellbeing is very important to me.” Cas stood up and started to walk towards Dean’s room.

Dean sat on his bed, sketchbook on his lap, and headphones on his head. Blasting AC/DC, he was drawing a tree, with two figures underneath. There was a bag of caramel candies beside him, alongside a couple of energy drinks.

Cas peaked into Dean’s room, the door was already ajar when he arrived. Cas frowned when he saw Dean sitting up awake. He walked over to Dean and sat beside him, peering down at the sketch.

Dean looks up, eyes wide as if caught red-handed. He pulls off his headphones after pausing the music, a guilty look on his face. 

“H-hey Cas. What's up?"

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Cas tilts his head to the right. 

"I haven't been able to sleep for the past couple of nights...." Dean says, avoiding Cas' eyes.

Cas frowned and gently reached to hold Dean’s hand. “Why not?”

Dean put his hand in Cas', sighing. 

"Nightmares. Big time. I can't fall asleep long enough."

Cas rubbed soothing circles on the back of Dean’s hand with his thumb “I’m sorry...is there anything I can do to help?”

Dean hums softly, thinking as he closed his sketchbook. 

"I-I don't know.... stay with me?" He looks up, a fearful look on his face as if Cas would say no and leave.

Cas smiled softly and nodded. “Of course I’ll stay.”

Dean smiles, sighing a breath of relief before clearing off his bed. 

"You know what, Cas? I'm glad you came back today."

Cas smiled and helped him clear away the energy drinks and candy wrappers. “And why is that?”

"Well, if you hadn't been here, I'd lose all courage in... telling you how I feel." Dean blushes, sitting on his bed.

Cas sat next to him and kissed his cheek.

“If Sam hadn’t been such an assbutt I probably never would have said anything...I was so sure that you secretly hated me or something along those lines.”

"I don't think that's even possible. Me hating you. I think that it would be the other way around. I'm such a jerk to everyone."

  
  


“Yet you’re also the most caring person to everyone. Take Sam for example. You constantly put his needs before your own and check in on him. Or even Charlie, I know you still keep in touch with her every couple of days and help her find information on hunts. You care about people so much, I would hardly say you’re a jerk to everyone.”

"But I was to you. And I know you didn't deserve it after all you've gone through. I'm so sorry." He says. "You've been so patient with me. I can't believe you've loved me for so long."

“All that matters is that I know now that you love me as much as I love you. What happened before is in the past.”

Dean nods, his eyelids heavy. "Y-Yeah. I love you. So much."

Cas smiled softly and kissed Dean’s forehead, laying down beside Dean and gently pulling Dean down to lay with him. “And I love you too so much.”

Dean smiles, wrapping his arms around Cas' waist before resting his head on Cas' chest. He yawns quietly before closing his eyes. 

"Thank you. For staying."

Cas played with his hair and held him close. 

“Anything for you”

Dean hums quietly, falling asleep in Cas' arms.

Cas smiled softly and stayed with him, holding him as he slept, feeling happy he could finally act on his feelings for Dean.

Not even 2 1/2 hours later, Dean began muttering things in his sleep, burying his head into Cas' chest and tightening his grip on Castiel. 

"No.... please." He whimpers.

Cas frowned and held him close, rubbing soothing patterns on his back. 

“Shhhhh you’re safe Dean, I’m here.”

Dean began to cry, his muttering turning into sobs. 

"C-Cas- Castiel. Come...on..Come back..." He says, still asleep.

Cas sat Dean up and pulled Dean into his lap, holding him close and pretty much rocking him.

“Dean I’m here, wake up my love. I’ve got you, I promise you’re okay.”

Dean gasps awake, clutching onto Cas' shirt as he puts his head on Cas' neck. He shuddered quietly, not pulling away from him.

Cas held him impossibly close and rubbed his back, doing his best to soothe him. “Shhh it’s okay it was just a dream, I’m here Dean, I’m not going anywhere.”

"I-I know." Dean nods. "I know."

Cas continued to rub his back and hold him “I love you so much”

"I love you too." He replies, falling back asleep.

Cas smiled softly and laid back down with him, making sure to keep Dean comfortable and still hold him.

Dean smiles as Cas holds him. A dream come true.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas held Dean the whole night, calming him whenever a nightmare started up again and helping him fall back asleep.

The next morning, Dean wakes up slowly, yawning quietly before rubbing his eyes.

Cas smiled softly.

“Good morning”

Dean smiles back. 

"Good morning, angel."

Cas blushed a little at the name and kissed Dean’s forehead.

Dean takes a deep breath before pinching himself. 

"Please tell me I'm not in a dream. That would suck ass..."

Cas giggled and shook his head. “I promise you’re not in a dream.”

"Well, I could never tell, 'cuz whenever you kiss me it feels like a dream." He smirks.

Cas blushed deeply, blanking for a second and not being able to come up with a response.

Dean throws his legs over the side of the bed, smiling. "What, Cas? Cat got your tongue?"

Cas frowned and tilted his head in confusion. “Dean there is no cat anywhere near me or even in this bunker for that matter, you’ve repeatedly told Sam and I that animals are not allowed in the bunker.”

"It's an expression, baby," Dean says, blushing as he slips out the nickname. "I'm just curious about why you didn't comeback with anything. That's all."

Cas’s face went bright red. “O-oh.”

"Come here." Dean smiles, grabbing Cas' hand, pulling him close before kissing his cheek. "I'm gonna make some coffee. Sam'll probably be in his room until noon."

  
  


Cas somehow blushed even more and nodded “Okay, is there anything you need me to do?”

"Cas you don't need to  _ do _ anything. You live here. Relax. Have fun. Be yourself."

Cas frowned a little, when he thought about it he wasn’t exactly sure how to be himself or have fun. He had primarily just followed orders and carried out whatever tasks he was given when he was in heaven, then when he met the Winchesters he did a similar thing. Research and helping on hunts, whatever they needed Cas did. It made Cas realize that he never really spent time just doing things because he wanted to do them and because they were fun and non-essential to stopping an apocalypse. He supposed taking care of Dean was something that he did just because he wanted to, and because he loved him but Dean said that he didn’t need cas to do anything right now and implied that he didn’t need Cas to take care of him at this moment. 

Who knew one sentence could give an angel an existential crisis?

"Cas," Dean says, placing a hand on his shoulder, standing in front of him. "Why don't you help me make breakfast?"

Cas snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. “Y-yeah okay I can do that.”

"Cas. baby." Dean says, looking into Cas' eyes. "I'm sorry if I upset you. I just want you to relax."

Cas blushed and looked away, slightly embarrassed that he got so carried away over a simple thing “You didn’t upset me...I was just overthinking I guess. I’m okay I promise.”

Dean nods, kissing his forehead. "I was thinking of pancakes."

Cas smiled a little. “Last time you made pancakes you tried to flip one like those fancy chefs and you got the pancake stuck to the ceiling.”

"That was one time. And the next one worked." Dean chuckles.

Cas smiled. “Okay but what about the three after that?”

Dean rolls his eyes, leading Cas to the kitchen. "We don't talk about those..."

Cas giggled and let Dean lead him to the kitchen.

Dean started on the pancake batter, getting flour in his hair, on his face, and shirt.

Cas grinned and grabbed a few other ingredients for him and set them on the counter. He sneakily put some flour on his finger and then turned to Dean. 

“Dean you’re a mess, you have flour everywhere. Even right...” Cas booped Dean's nose, effectively getting flour on him, “There!”

Dean laughs, leaning forward and nuzzling Cas' cheek. "You're lucky I love you, or you'd be covered in flour right now.

Cas giggled and pulled him in for a kiss. “Lucky me.”

Dean cups his face with a floury hand, pulling him closer with his hand on Cas' hip.

"There's no one luckier." He smiles, placing a kiss on Cas' jaw before turning back to the pancake batter.

Cas grinned and tossed a pinch of flour at him.

Dean looked over at Cas, a smile on his face. "Cas... don't start a war you can't win."

Cas giggled and threw more flour at him.

Dean grabbed a handful from the large bag of flour, turning and throwing it at Cas with a smirk on his face.

Cas looked at him in shock before grabbing an egg and throwing it squarely at Dean’s chest.

Dean gasps, looking at his chest where the egg had landed. 

"Cas!" Dean yelps, a smile on his face. Looking up, he sets his jaw, going into "hunter-mode".

Cas grinned and backed away a few steps.

Dean leaped forward, grabbing an egg from the carton, hurdling the kitchen island.  Landing beside Cas, he cracks it on Cas' head.

Cas stood there in shock, egg dripping down his head. 

“Oh, that’s it!” He quickly grabbed the giant bag of flour and dumped it over Dean’s head.

Shaking his head to get the flour out of his hair, Dean grabs a couple of eggs, mashing them in his fists over Cas' head before smearing it on Cas' face.

"I told you, don't start a war you can't win!"

Cas grabbed the milk and dumped it over Dean’s head in retaliation, following it up with a couple of eggs to the face.

Dean moves forward, pinning Cas to the wall closest to them. He grabs the bag of sugar, dumping half of it onto Cas' head.

Cas grabs the bag from Dean and dumped the rest of it over Dean.

Dean leans forward, kissing Castiel softly. 

"Now to taste even sweeter...."

Cas kissed back and blushed.

"Now we should...probably... clean up and finish the pancakes," Dean says, placing a kiss on Cas' cheek before shaking his head to get the pancake ingredients off of his head.

Cas smiles and snaps his fingers, using his angel mojo to clean them up completely. “Is that better?”

Dean smiles, nodding. "Much. Now, how about those pancakes. They ain't gonna make themselves."

Cas grinned and nodded. 

“I’d be concerned if they did make themselves.”

Dean laughs and walks to the bowl of pancake mix, finishing it up before setting up the stove with a pan. 

"Alright. While I make pancakes, can you make coffee?"

“Mhmm.” Cas got to work on brewing the coffee the way Dean liked.

As he was making the pancakes, he started flipping the pancakes into the air with the spatula, landing the first few.

"Haha!" Dean laughs. "I'm a boss at this."

Cas chuckled. “Just be careful”

"Definitely." Dean nods.

As Dean goes to flip the next pancake, the pride goes to his head, and he flings it up and over his head.

"Hey. What are you guys-" Sam says, right as the pancake lands on his head, sliding down his face.

Dean holds back a laugh, turning off the stove before covering his mouth to hide his laughter.

Cas watches, his eyes wide while holding back laughter. 

“O-oh no...”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. Just the plotline and the events inside. 
> 
> Leave a comment, suggestions, advice or kudos!   
> Carry On SPN Family  
> \--Ella Sargent (CastielWinchester1314)

"Dean," Sam growls. 

Dean's eyes widen before he takes off out of the room and down the hallway. 

Sam chases after him after throwing the pancake onto the floor. 

"DEAN GET BACK HERE!" Sam booms, his voice heard in every hallway.

"CAS HELP!" Dean yelps.

Cas sighs and runs after the both of them. “Sam be careful on your leg! Dean your stitches!!”

"FUCK!!" Dean screams as Sam tackles him to the ground, despite his broken leg. 

Dean lays on the ground, pinned beneath Sam with his wounded shoulder pinned to the floor. 

"Shit. I'm so sorry, Dean." Sam mutters, struggling to stand up.

Cas runs over to them and helps Sam get off of Dean and then kneels next to Dean. He cupped Dean’s cheek and frowned “are you okay?”

"Y-yeah." Dean grimaces. "Just peachy."

“I need to check on your stitches” Cas helped him sit up.

"Right now?" Dean whines, trying to sit up. "Can't it wait until after breakfast?"

“Dean if any of the stitches ripped, I need to fix it immediately.”

"But I-" Dean starts, but Sam puts a hand on his good shoulder. 

"Dean. Just go get your stitches checked. I'll finish the pancakes." Sam says. 

Dean nods, going to roll his shoulders before stopping quickly.

"Alright. You can check them, Cas."

Cas looked to Sam “thank you Sam, we won’t be too long.” Cas helped Dean up and brought him to where the first aid kit was.

Dean sits down on the seat, pulling off his t-shirt again and sighing.

"Cas, you act like a worried nurse. I'll be fine."

Cas looked at the stitches and frowned, three of them had torn and it was not pretty. 

“Your shoulder tells another story.”

"Cas, trust me, I'll be fine. It won't kill me."

Cas gets to work redoing the stitches and cleaning the cut

Dean winces, pulling away as Cas cleans it.

"Cas." Dean winces. "Thanks. Again."

Cas frowns trying to be as gentle as possible “for what?”

"Taking care of me. I'm not the easiest patient." Dean says.

Cas wraps the cut again and kisses the top of Dean’s head and smiles “well somebody’s gotta do it.”

"I'm glad you do it. Sam would bitch about me pulling out the stitching or something."

Cas smiles. “Well let’s go see how he did with the pancakes”

"Probably really bad." Dean chuckles, taking Cas' hand slowly in his.

Cas grinned and held his hand, starting to walk back towards the kitchen with him. 

“Worse than you hitting him in the face with pancakes?”

"Yeah... maybe not." Dean laughs.

Cas giggled. He was happy. 

Dean smiles, kissing his cheek as they walk into the kitchen. 

"Hey, you didn't burn down the kitchen. Bravo." Dean claps.

Cas chuckles and starts setting out plates for both Sam and Dean and cleaning up the leftover ingredients.

Dean plates the pancakes before grabbing out orange juice.

"So. How'd you guys sleep?"

Cas sets the coffee on the table too. 

“Dean originally planned to keep himself awake with energy drinks but I intervened.”

Sam laughs as Dean rolls his eyes. 

"I was busy, so I was drinking energy drinks. Sue me." He says, sitting at the table.

“Busy? You were drawing and eating candy.”

Dean turns, looking at Cas with a "why-did-you-tell-him!" look.

"You draw?" Sam chuckles.

Cas frowned and looked away, he hadn’t realized that was something Dean didn’t want Sam to know. 

“I-I’m sorry Dean...” He busied himself with washing the dishes in the sink and cleaning up around the kitchen.

"Yeah, I draw. It's something I do for fun. Get over it, Sammy." Dean says, getting up and walking into the kitchen. 

"Hey, Cas. It's alright that you told him..." He says, putting a hand on Cas' waist. "He'd probably find out sooner or later. Him being a snoop and all."

Cas frowned, confused by how calm Dean was being towards him. In the past if Cas had done something like this Dean would give him shit for at least two days. 

“You’re not upset with me?”

"No. Not at all. It's just a hobby. It's alright. It was an accident."

“Are you sure?” Cas tilts his head. 

Dean nods, kissing his temple.

"Yes. It's not like he's ever gonna look through it."

"Yo, Cas, Dean. I'm heading out on a supply run, want anything?" Sam asks, walking into the kitchen with his empty plate.

Cas took the plate and set it in the sink. 

“Um we’re going to need more milk, flour, eggs, and sugar...there was a small mishap earlier.”

"Really?" Sam laughs sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Alright. We'll, I'll head out. Don't burn down the bunker."

Cas nodded and finished up washing the dishes.

Dean moves beside Cas, drying the dishes and putting them away. The bunker door opens a few minutes later, and Dean pulls out his phone.

Cas looked over to him. “What are you doing?”

"Putting on music." Dean says, playing "Cherry Pie" by Warrant. "That way we can dance."

“I don’t know how to dance.” Cas shakes his head, during his hands. 

"Really? Well, I can show you." Dean shrugs.

“Okay.” Cas nods. 

"Maybe we should pick a slower song. That way I can teach you first." Dean smiles.

Cas nods. “Whatever you think is best.”

Dean puts on Simple Man by Lynard Skynard on next. "This should be easier."

Cas nods, standing awkwardly in front of Dean.

"Ready? Take my hand like this, and put your hand here." Dean says, placing Cas' left hand on Dean's hip and grabs Cas' right hand in his.

Cas blushed a bit and followed Dean’s instructions.

"Okay, so it's simple. Just follow me." Dean says, stepping to the right slowly, so Cas could adjust his footing.

Cas followed Dean’s lead and shifted his footing.

Dean smiles, leading Cas around the kitchen.

“Look at you. You’re doing great.” 

Cas grinned and eased into the dance. 

Dean, smiles, bringing Cas closer. "You're a natural."

Cas blushed and smiled. 

“Well it helps when you have a wonderful teacher.”

"I'm surprised you've never danced before." Dean leans forward, kissing Cas softly.

Cas kissed back and rested his forehead against Dean’s. 

“There aren’t exactly dance classes in Heaven.”

"I guess that's true." Dean nods. "We should do this more often."

Cas smiled “I’d like that”

Dean nods. "Alright. I like that plan." Dean says before dipping Cas.

Cas blushed and giggled, leaning his head up to kiss Dean.

Dean smiles against the kiss, bringing Cas back onto his feet. 

"I love you. So much."

Cas smiled. “I love you more.”

"I don't think that's true." Dean laughs.

Cas kissed him again. “It is true.”

"Hm..." Dean hums, kissing his lips before moving to his neck. "I'm not sure..."

Cas’s breath hitched. “I would never lie to you.”

Dean laughs softly. "Good point."

Cas smiles, baring his neck a bit more for Dean.

"I love you, but telling you I love you more than the stars would never be enough."

Cas blushed and brought Dean’s lips back to his. 

“Would you believe me if I told you I love you more than that?”

"I think I'd believe you, but I've been told seeing is believing..."

Cas smiled and pulled Dean into a slow and passionate kiss, pouring all his emotions into the kiss.

Dean melts in Cas' hands, which he'd never admit for as long as he lived. "Cas." Dean says, tugging on Cas' hair lightly. "Damn."

Cas grinned and gasped softly when Dean tugged on his hair.

Dean smiles at the reaction, pulling him close again.

"I think I could get used to this."

Cas grinned. “Me too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy in the shower. Is this really that surprising?  
> No.  
> Enjoy:)

Sam comes back to the bunker half an hour later to find Cas and Dean dancing around the entire bunker.

Cas looked up when he heard Sam and ended up tripping over his feet, sending both he and Dean tumbling to the floor.

"Cas." Dean cries out, his back hitting the ground. 

"Hey guys, I'm-" Sam says, walking into the library. Seeing Cas and Dean, he covers his eyes and turns around. "Come on guys, leave a warning or something. Or get a room!"

Cas blushed bright red and looked down at Dean. “....Oops?”

"I-I think you ripped t-the stitch." Dean stutters, grabbing at his shoulder. 

"I think Dean needs to be wrapped in bubble wrap." Sam laughs, helping up Cas and Dean.

Cas led Dean to a chair and sat him down. He grabbed the first aid kit to check in the stitches, mumbling apologies the entire time feeling bad for causing Dean pain.

"Cas. Baby. We were having fun. It's not uncommon to get hurt." Dean smiles.

Cas blushed a little, “But I should’ve been more careful, now I have to redo a stitch or two for the second time today and that’s not good for the wound.”

"At least this time I won't flinch as much." Dean chuckles. "Besides, you don't see me complaining."

Cas smiled a little and got to work fixing the two stitches that had ripped.

Dean sat in the chair silently, smiling as Cas fixed him up as Sam put away the groceries. It was surprising how much he could get done with a broken leg.

"Hey, Cas? You should put gauze around his stitches and send him to his room." Sam suggests. 

Cas finished up and kissed Dean’s forehead. “All better”

"Thanks Cas. I think I'll take Sam's offer and lie down. That way I don't risk pulling them again."

Cas nodded. “I think that’s a good idea.”

Dean touches his forehead against Cas' before walking off to his room.

Cas puts away the first aid kit, his smile showing content. 

Sam walks into the infirmary, leaning against the doorway.   
"Hey, Cas. How are you doing?"

Cas looks up. “Hi Sam, I am doing good. How is your leg?”

"Doing better, surprisingly." Sam smiles. 

“That’s good considering you managed to run after Dean and tackle him this morning.”

"Yeah, that hurt a bit, but it's only a small break. Nothing too bad. It'll heal quickly."

Sam runs a hand through his hair before sighing.  
"Have you noticed the way Dean’s been acting? It's kinda weird, considering this is the exact opposite of how he normally is. Like, he’s really forgiving and nice?"

Cas nodded. “I’ve noticed that too, I’m not sure why though. It’s surprising since he hasn’t been sleeping well lately too and usually when he gets poor sleep he is angrier.”

"I mean, we could ask him, but I don't know if he'd tell us or not." Sam sighs. "Well, Gabriel called me a bit ago, and he'll be here soon, so I'm gonna take a shower."

“Okay maybe give Dean a warning that Gabriel is coming over. You know how he gets when Gabriel just randomly pops up. Actually I’ll just go tell him myself, that way I can check on him.”

Sam nods, walking off to his room.  
Dean was in his room, sleeping on his stomach with his arms under his pillow. His headphones were on, and he was humming to "Heat of the Moment."

Cas smiled softly and went over to him and kissed his cheek

Dean twisted his head sideways, looking up at Cas before moving a headphone off of his ear.   
"Hey angel."

Cas blushed a little and smiled. “Hey”

"Wanna join?" Dean chuckles. "Or are you gonna go read or somethin'?"

Cas sat next to him on the bed.   
“I came to check on you but also to let you know that Gabriel will be here soon.”

"Gabriel? What for?" Dean asks.

“Well Sam rushed off to shower before he got here, so I’m guessing he is coming to see Sam.”

"Well then- wait... ‘See Sam’? Are they... together?" Dean says, turning around to face Cas fully.

Cas shrugs. “I’m not sure. As far as I’ve observed, Gabriel has liked Sam for a long time but Sam seems to be oblivious.”

“Well... hopefully he gets his head out of his ass soon." Dean laughs.

Cas chuckles and nods. “Yeah.”

"Alright. thanks for letting know." Dean says.

“You’re welcome... how’s your shoulder feeling?” Cas was looking for any excuse to spend time with Dean, even if it was just stalling and making dumb small talk.

"I'm doing better. Wanna stay and make it feel better? I heard kisses can heal wounds." He smirks.

Cas blushed and nodded, leaning in to kiss him eagerly.

Dean whines, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Cas cupped Dean’s cheek with a hand, continuing to kiss him.

"C-Cas." Dean moans, resting his head against the headboard.

Cas kept kissing him and moved to sit in Dean’s lap, straddling him.

Dean gripped onto Cas' waist, rubbing circles on his hip bones as he kissed him harder.

Cas moaned into the kiss, pressing himself closer to Dean.

Dean moved his lips down, kissing Cas' neck.

Cas moaned and tilted his head to give Dean more access. He let out a growl, which sent vibrations down his neck.

Chuckling, Dean ran his hand up Cas' back, moving a hand into his hair as he nips at his neck.

Cas gasped and moaned, grinding his hips a little against Dean.

Dean moans, rolling his eyes to the back of his head as he tosses his head back.

Cas kept grinding against him, letting out desperate whines and moans.

"Cas. Damn." Dean growls, closing his eyes as he meets Cas halfway.

Cas moaned out and continued. “F-feels so good- ah oh Dean!”

"Cas-" Dean moans, tugging at the hair on the nape of his neck. "Baby don't s-stop."  
He brings his other hand down, holding Cas impossibly closer.

Cas moaned louder and rolled his hips faster against Dean’s, his hands gripping Dean’s shirt tightly.

"F-Fuck Cas." Dean groans, shuddering at the feeling of Cas all around him.

Cas continued grinding against him desperately, moaning out Dean’s name repeatedly as the pleasure overwhelmed him. He’d never felt anything like this and he never wanted it to stop.

Dean pressed his head against the headboard, practically screaming Cas' name.

Cas nearly passed out as he reached his orgasm, his whole body tensing and spasming with the force of it. The entire time screaming Dean’s name and a variety of curse words.

Dean climaxed shortly after Cas, the curses from Castiel's lips sending him off. "Oh fuck Cas." Dean moans, putting his head on Cas' chest.

Cas was panting, still kinda out of it, he smiled lazily and giggled   
“D-Did the kisses make your shoulder better?”

Dean nods, tired, but happy.   
"I think you might have cured every pain in my body."

Cas giggled again and kissed him softly. “I love you, Dean Winchester.”

"I love you too, Castiel," Dean says, his voice gravelly.

Cas blushed and grinned, nuzzling his face into Dean’s neck. He squirmed slightly, becoming aware of the mess in his pants.   
“W-we should probably get cleaned up.”

Dean nods. "Yeah... I don't think I've done that since... High school." Dean chuckles softly.

Cas blushed more, realizing he was severely inexperienced and not very knowledgeable about this stuff compared to Dean. “Is that...is that a bad thing?”

"Well... not really," Dean says. "It's just an experience thing."

“Oh...okay” Cas was still a little confused and a bit worried that maybe he hadn’t done the right thing, but he pushed those thoughts aside and got up from Dean’s lap so they could go shower.

"Cas, angel. Are you gonna join me in the shower? Or do you want some alone time?"

Cas blushed deeply “u-um I don’t know, w-what do you want?”

"I don't want you to leave me alone now. So join me?" Dean tilts his head.

Cas nodded. “Okay.”  
Dean led Cas to the bathroom after grabbing extra clothes and a towel, and Cas followed him. As they reached the bathroom, Dean locked the door before turning around and peeling off his shirt.

Cas blushed a little and hesitated before he started to get undressed as well.

"Cas, if you don't wanna do this, you don't have to."

“I want to, I promise.” Cas nods. 

Dean nods, starting the water for it to warm up. "Okay."

Cas undressed completely, the blush very evident on his face as he stood bare in front of Dean.

"Damn." Dean breathes after undressing.

Cas blushed bright red and he couldn’t take his eyes off of Dean’s body.

"Alright," Dean says. "We gotta get in the shower before I change my mind."

“O-Okay” Cas stepped into the shower, shyly pulling Dean in with him.

Dean smiles, drawing the curtain and standing under the spray of water with Cas.  
"I never thought I'd actually be doing this. With you. For real." Dean mutters.

Cas blushed and kissed him softly. “Me too.”

"Wanna wash your own hair? Or for me too?" Dean asks, barely heard above the water. "Unless that's... too much..."

“Can you?” Cas squeaks. 

"Sure." Dean blushes, reaching up and running his fingers through Cas' hair.

Cas tilted his head back, relaxing into the touch.   
“T-that feels nice.”

Dean smiles, massaging his scalp before grabbing the shampoo.

Cas smiled, holding perfectly still for Dean to wash his hair.

After lathering it in Castiel's hair he hums. "Alright tilt your head back baby, I don't wanna get the soap in your eyes." 

Cas does as he says and tilts his head back, his jaw clenching to withhold a moan.

Running his hands through his hair again, Dean carefully rinses out all the soap.

Cas smiles. “Thank you Dean.”

"No problem, Cas." Dean smiles back.

Cas turns around, grabbing Dean’s face in both hands, and kisses him softly. 

Closing his eyes, Dean kisses him back as he softly grabs Cas' hair in his fist.

Cas moaned into the kiss, resting his hands on Dean’s hips.

Walking forwards, Dean presses Cas against the wall of the shower.

Cas gasped into the kiss when his back touched the cold tile, but quickly went back to kissing Dean like his life depended on it. 

Dean moaned, putting a hand on Cas' thigh and pressing himself against Cas.

Cas moaned and pushed his hips forward against Dean’s

"You know. This was just supposed to be a shower.... but damn." Dean moans against Cas' neck.

Cas smirked and pulled Dean into another kiss

Dean rocked his body against Cas, moaning against Cas' lips.

Cas moaned, kissing Dean passionately.   
"C-Cas." Dean huffs. "Take control.... whenever you feel like it."

Cas smirked and turned them around so that Dean was pinned against the wall.  
He starts kissing down Dean’s neck, leaving Dean to be a squirming mess.

He gasps against the cold tile, his shoulder blaring in pain, but he chooses to ignore it. Barring his neck, Dean presses his head against the tile and moans.  
"F-Fuck Cas."

Cas lightly nips at his jaw before sucking a hickey on his collarbone, causing Dean to let out a throaty moan, growling near the end. He puts his hands on Cas' hips, holding him close.

Cas continued to leave a trail of hickies on Dean’s neck, grinding against him

"Oh fuck." Dean closes his eyes, moving his hand up and tugging on Cas' hair. "I-I'm not gonna last long-" Dean moans. "-if you keep doing that."

Cas moaned and smirked against his skin.   
“I don’t see you trying to stop me.”

"I'd n-never." Dean breathes.

Cas grinned and nipped at his neck, starting to move his kisses lower and lower until he was kneeling in the ground looking up at Dean, his face just inches from Dean’s erection.

Dean whines at the loss of contact before looking down at Cas.   
"Damn. Y-you look so hot right now."

Cas smirks, leaning forward to kiss along Dean’s shaft.

Dean moans, tugging on Cas' hair lightly as he pressed himself against the tile.

Cas moaned softly and slowly took Dean’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip.

Dean gasps, bucking his hips slightly. "O-oh fuck."

Cas moans around him, letting Dean buck his hips.

"C-Cas." Dean groans, biting his lip from crying out loudly as Cas started to bob his head, taking Dean deeper each time.

Cas moaned around him, speeding up.

"C-C-Ah." Dean whimpers. "Fuck Cas, I'm so c-close."

Cas slowed down, taking him even deeper. Which meant he apparently had no gag reflex.

"Holy shit Cas." Dean gasps, looking down at Cas quickly.

Cas stared up at him with innocent eyes, deep throating him.

"Baby, you're- I'm gonna- Cas!" Dean cries out, as Cas moaned around him. Hearing Dean beg and whine roused up Cas, who sped up, wanting to make Dean feel good.

As Dean reached his climax, he moaned loudly, releasing into Cas' mouth.  
"Oh fuck, Cas." Dean whimpers.

Cas swallowed and pulled off slowly.

Dean kneels on the showers' floor, resting his head on Cas' chest.  
"Where'd y-you learn to d-do that?"

“I learned it from the pizza man.”

Dean chuckles, wrapping his arms around Cas. "I figured."

Cas smiled softly and nuzzled his face into Dean’s neck.

"So, how about we get out and take the...cuddling to the bed?" Dean says, hesitating before saying "cuddling".


	6. Chapter 6

Cas nodded, noticing Dean’s hesitation but not saying anything about it. “Okay.”

Dean nods, smiles, standing up shakily and getting out of the shower. He turns off the water before handing Cas a towel.

Cas took the towel and started to dry off as Dean did the same before slipping on a pair of boxers and gray sweatpants.

Cas realized then that he didn’t have a change of clothes, he picked up his dirty clothes and figured he’d just try and mojo them clean.

"Cas." Dean says, holding up a pair of extra boxers, a t-shirt and sweatpants. "I grabbed them, just in case you wanted something comfortable." Dean blushes, holding out his extra clothes.

Cas blushed and smiled, taking the clothes from Dean.   
“Thank you Dean” He put on the clothes. 

"Your welcome, Cas." Dean smiles, opening the bathroom door after Cas was dressed. He takes Cas' hand, leading Cas back to his bed.

Cas smiled and kissed Cas’ cheek.

Dean smiles, sitting on the bed before pulling Cas down with him.

Cas giggled and laid down with him, which made Dean smile and wrap his arms around Cas' waist.

Cas smiled and snuggled into him. “I love you.”

"I love you too." Dean replies.

Cas kissed his cheek and smiled. Not even a minute later the door of Dean’s room burst open to reveal Gabe shouting. “WHAT'S UP BITCHES?!”

Dean -being surprised- falls out of the bed and onto the ground, falling on his back.  
"Damn it Gabriel!" Dean yelps.

Cas quickly gets up and kneels next to Dean cupping his cheek.  
“Are you okay? Did you rip any of the stitches?” 

Gabriel smirked and watched the interaction, noting the very obvious hickies that littered Dean’s neck and shoulders.  
“So you two have been busy huh kiddos?”

"Shut it Gabriel." Dean winces. He turns to Cas and presses his face against Cas' hand. "I don't think so....but it hurts."

Cas helps Dean sit up and checks on the stitches.   
“Not ripped but I can go get the painkillers for you.” Gabriel clearly wasn’t done having his fun yet.   
“So how long has this been a thing?” He gestured vaguely between Cas and Dean

"Noneya." Dean growls, laying back down on the bed.

Gabe rolled his eyes. “Well Deano as the older brother I am obligated to tell you that if you hurt Cas in any way shape or form I will have to smite you.” 

Cas shot a glare Gabe’s way. “Shouldn’t you be off flirting with Sam?” Gabe stood there, face red, trying to come up with some sort of witty remark.

"Yeah. Leave us alone."

"Gabriel?" Sam's voice is heard down the hall. "Where the hell are you?" 

Dean makes a "now go" gesture before laying back down.

Gabe left the room, leaving the door open in retaliation. “I'm over here Samsquatch!” 

Cas sighed and laid down next to Dean. “You okay Dean?”

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Dean nods, burying his head into Cas' neck.

Cas played with Dean’s hair. “Gabriel is annoying”

"You're telling me." Dean chuckles.

Cas smiled. “Well at least he’ll be distracted pining over Sam now and he’ll leave us alone.”

Dean hums. "Yay." as Cas chuckles softly. Turning his head slightly, Dean brushes his lips against Cas neck.

Cas blushed and smiled, nodding slightly as Dean moved forward to kiss Cas softly, nipping at his skin before licking away any pain.

Cas moaned quietly, pulling Dean closer. Dean nuzzles Cas as he whispers to him. "You're so amazing. And beautiful. I love you. More than Baby and more than every pie in the world."

Cas blushed and giggled. “I love you too Dean.”

Dean hums, closing his eyes before asking, "Cas. You're gonna stay... right?"

“Of course Dean.” Cas held him close. “I’ll never leave unless you tell me too. And even then someone would have to drag me away kicking and screaming.”

"I'd never tell you to leave. I'd rather go back to Hell." Dean replies.

“Well I would never let you go back there, so I think we’re both going to be okay.”

Dean smiles. "I think we'll be better than okay." Cas grins and kisses Dean softly. 

“I agree” Cas nods, playing with Dean’s hair. 

Dean closes his eyes again, dozing off. His nightmares seemed to lessen when Cas was around, but he had them nonetheless. He started to whimper in his sleep, sweat beading his forehead.

Cas cupped his cheek when he heard Dean, eyebrows furrowed. “Dean? Wake up my love, I’m here you’re safe.”

Dean shifts, burying his face in Cas' chest. "Cas." He whines, gripping onto Cas' shirt.

Cas held him close and rubbed his back “Shh, you’re okay Dean, I’ve got you.”

Dean wakes up, crying softly. Cas holds him close, muttering enochian to him.  
"D-damn I hate sleeping." Dean sighs.

Cas continued to play with his hair, humming a random song as Dean sighs, looking up at the ceiling. “Are you alright?” Cas asks Dean.

"I- yeah. Just thinking. That's all."

“Okay...I’m here for you.” Cas says, kissing Dean’s head.

"I was thinking about how in lore... angels have wings. Right?"

Cas nodded. “It’s not just lore, we do have wings.”

Dean's eyes widen a bit. "C-Can I see them? Or are they not able to be seen?"

Cas blushed. “I usually keep them hidden but y-you can see them...”

"If you don't want to.. You don't have to. It was just a question."

“It’s okay. I’ll let you see them.” Cas nods, as Dean smiles, blushing slightly.

Cas sits up and takes off the hoodie Dean had given him. He turned so he was facing away from Dean and took a deep breath. Suddenly his wings appeared.

"Holy Shit." Dean breathes, eyes wide. Cas blushed and stared down at his hands, he’d never let anyone see his wings before (excluding other angels). "Cas, they're beautiful."

Cas blushed even more. “N-not really...compared to Gabriel’s wings? Mine are...gross,”

"Cas, I swear on my life, Your wings are beautiful." Dean whispers, kissing the base of Cas' neck.

Cas flushed bright red and bit his lip as Dean purrs in his ear.   
"Can I touch them? Or do I have to be 'purified of my sins' first?" Dean chuckles.

Cas closes his eyes, nodding. “Y-you can touch them.”

Nodding, Dean moves so he was sitting directly behind Cas. He lifts a hand, playing with a iridescent black feather. "Just tell me when to stop."

Cas gasped softly and bit his lip. “D-don’t stop.” 

Dean swallows, nodding his head as he slowly moves his hand closer to the down feathers.

Cas tried to hold back a loud moan, his wings arching into Dean’s touch.

Dean leans forward, kissing Cas' neck as he moves both hands to the down feathers by Cas' shoulder blades.

Cas moaned loudly, his wings fluttering behind him.

"Cas, why do you think your feather's aren't beautiful? Hm?" Dean asks.

“T-They’re not supposed to be black... they used to be white, pure, pretty...”

"They're pretty now, too. It makes you different." Dean says.

Cas shook his head. “It m-makes me a disgrace to my brothers and sisters.”

"How?" Dean asks. "If you don't mind me asking."

“I-It’s a sign of shame...punishment for rebelling, for disobeying, for going to the most unholy place.”

"But you came and got me from that Unholy Place. Do you feel ashamed for getting me from Hell?" Dean says, his hands hesitating on Cas' wings.

Cas shook his head head quickly, turning to face Dean.  
“No!! I could never feel ashamed of saving you! I...I j-just struggle to ignore the verbal abuse from my siblings...they say I’m no longer one of them, that I-I’m not an angel anymore, that our father should never have brought me back to life...I could never be ashamed of you and I don’t regret saving you. I only wish my siblings would understand.”

"I just don't think they've ever had a reason to rebel. You are stronger than them... and who needs to be an angel when you've got a family who loves you for who you are, not by the grace you have. Cas. You deserve much more than you've gotten. If they can't love you for your decisions, I don't think they deserve to be called 'Brothers and Sisters'." Dean says.

Cas bit his lip and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. “T-Thank you Dean” His voice broke as he spoke.

Dean pulled him close, stroking his back between the wings. "Your welcome Cas." Dean's phone dinged on his nightstand, but he ignored it, placing kisses on Cas' temple and neck.

Cas leaned into the kisses “D-Do you need to check that”

"Depends on who it is..." Dean mutters, quickly reaching over to look at the screen. Sam. "It's just Sammy." He replies, tossing the phone onto the bed somewhere.

“Okay,” Cas says, relaxing in Dean’s arms again.

Dean smiles, nipping at Cas' neck. 

A few minutes later, there's a knock on the door as it opens.  
"Dean. I texted-" Sam says, walking in before yelping. 

"Damn it, Sam." Dean growls. "Knock BEFORE you open the door."


	7. Chapter 7

Cas quickly made his wings disappear and put the hoodie on as fast as he could, tears of embarrassment flooding his eyes

Sam closes his eyes, turning around and huffing. "Gabriel and I are going to the candy store after the movies, so we won't be back for a while I texted you, but you didn't answer..." Sam says as Dean wraps his arms around Cas.

Cas buried his face in Dean’s chest, crying silently. Gabe popped his head in the room “Hey what’s goin on in- Hey! What’s up with my little brother? Dean what did you do?”

Dean snapped his head up, a death glare in his eyes. "I didn't do anything, asshole. He started crying when Sam walked in. So don't blame this on me."

Cas nuzzled closer to Dean, trying his hardest to stop crying. Gabe, clearly confused, looked at Sam. “Is this true Sammy?”

"I mean, yeah, but all I did was walk in.." Sam shakes his head.

Cas just wanted to hide in a hole and never come out, he trusted Dean and he loved Dean more than anything and that was the only reason he let Dean see and touch his wings. But Sam saw them, and Cas couldn’t process it. He couldn’t be okay with it no matter how hard he tried. Sam saw the wings that Cas had kept hidden for years because he was embarrassed and traumatized by his dumbass brothers and sisters. Cas’s breathing started to get faster, and he was shaking as silent sobs wracked his body. 

Gabe looked at Cas and Dean and frowned, “Sam what did you walk in on? Because the Castiel I know wouldn’t be like this just because someone enters a room on a normal day.”

"I uh, his wings I think. Just a glimpse, because I turned around as soon as I walked in.." Sam says.

Dean held Cas close, muttering comforts in his ear while kissing the top of his head.

Gabe frowned more and nodded, grabbing Sam’s hand and leading him to the bunker door. “Alright Sammy let’s get to the movies before all the good ones start.”

As soon as they were out of earshot Cas broke down sobbing harder, clinging to Dean

"I'm sorry, Cas." Dean says, rubbing a hand up and down his back. "I should'a answered the text, or shouldn't have pushed you to reveal your wings. I was selfish, and now it made you upset. I'll be here for you, alright? Here to dry your tears if you need it."

Cas shook his head and nuzzled closer to Dean, eventually starting to calm down. “I-It’s not y-your fault, not u-upset at you. And you didn’t push m-me, I wanted t-to.”

"It is my fault, Cas. You trusted me with something, and I treated it as if a smile. I should have been more careful. I didn't know no one else could see it." Dean says, running a hand through Cas' hair.

Cas nuzzled into the touch. “Dean you just said you didn’t know that I didn’t want others to see m-my wings. It’s not your fault if I didn’t tell you. A-And we had no idea that Sam would just walk in.”

After a few minutes, Dean grabs the remote and smiles weakly. "How about a movie? Or we could dance more.."

Cas smiles a little. “A movie sounds nice.”

"Is there anything you wanna watch?" Dean asks, kissing Cas' forehead. He moves back so his back was pressed against the pillows and headboard.

Cas shrugged. “Whatever you want to watch is fine.”

Dean groans. "Cassss." He smiles. "That isn't fun. Surprise me. I have a whole shelf of movies. Just pick a random one."

“Okay” Cas gets up and goes over to the shelf picking one that looked interesting, which happened to be The Princess Bride. He brought it over to Dean.   
“This one.”

"T-This one?" Dean falters, but recovers quickly and smiles. "Sure. It's a classic. I'll grab some snacks while you get comfy. Alright? Or do you want to get the snacks?"

“I’ll let you get the snacks, I’m not sure what you want to eat.”

Dean nods. "Alright. I'll be back in a few."  
Dean leaves the room, leaving the door open a crack as he goes to get beer, popcorn, m&m's and Doritos.

Cas snuggles up under the blankets, practically making a nest of blankets and pillows.

Dean comes back with his arms full of snacks and drinks, kicking the door open with his foot before walking in and closing it the same way.  
"Alright I’m ba- Cas?" Dean asks, looking around and not seeing Cas.

Cas pops his head out of the pile of blankets. “Right here.”

"I thought maybe you were wandering the halls or somethin'" Dean sighs. "You look so fucking cute."

Cas blushed bright red. “I-I’m not cute.”

"Are too." Dean replies, setting the food on the nightstand. "Move over so we can cuddle." Dean says, cupping a hand on Cas' jaw and kisses him. Cas moves over, wrapping them both in Dean’s comforter.  
Cas cuddles up to Dean as he hums against Cas’ head, leaving small kisses as they watch together. Dean rubs circles on Cas' back and shoulders.

Cas sighs contently and watches the movie, relaxing in the pile of blankets with him.

As the movie progresses, Dean starts quoting the actors under his breath, chuckling to himself or rolling his eyes.  
"...Joined by the bonds of love. And you cannot track that, not with a thousand bloodhounds, and you cannot break it, not with a thousand swords." Dean mutters before looking down at Castiel, smiling.

Cas smiled up at him and laughed softly. “You’re a nerd.”

"I'm Your nerd." Dean blushes, kissing him.

Cas smiled into the kiss. “Mine.” He growls, continuing to kiss him softly, resting his hands on Dean’s chest

Cas' hands send shivers down Dean's spine as he bites Cas' bottom lip.

Cas gasps and moans into the kiss, wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist

Dean presses Castiel against the bed, humming quietly. 

His kisses were rougher than before, which makes Cas moan and kiss back just as rough, rolling his hips a little.

Dean moans against Cas' lips, tugging his hair.

Cas moaned and flipped them over so he was on top, pulling away from the kiss for a second to pull off the hoodie. Once he got the hoodie off he let his wings out and went back to kissing Dean.

Dean rolls his hips, letting out a whimper as the wings spread out. "Cas. H-holy shit."

Cas smirked and kissed at Dean’s neck, grinding against him. Making Dean’s moans louder, baring his neck so Cas had better access. Castiel lightly nipped at the hickies he had left earlier on dean, gripping onto Dean’s hips tightly.

Dean yelps, gripping onto Cas' shoulders with both hands.

Cas pulled back, thinking he’d hurt Dean. “I-I’m sorry, are you okay?”

Dean shakes his head. "Yeah. I-I'm fine. Felt great. S-surprised." He stutters before smiling, leaning up and kissing Cas. "There's no way you could hurt me. All I feel is you."

Cas rolled his hips, knowing he was driving Dean crazy.

"Cas." Dean whines, bucking up to meet Cas halfway. Dean shifts, holding Cas' head to his neck as his other hand rests on Cas' lower back.

Cas kept grinding against him, all while leaving several new hickies on Dean’s neck.

"Cas. Fu-ah s-shit." Dean stutters, blushing as red as a strawberry. "Castiel." Dean growls, closing his eyes. "I-I want you-" He says before cutting it off with a moan.

Cas blushed deeply. “I- I’ve never- I don’t know h-how-.“ Cas blushed more and hid his face against Dean’s neck, he wanted Dean badly, but he wasn’t sure how or what to do.

Dean chuckles, running his hand through Cas' hair. "I can if you want. If you'll have me." Dean mutters.

Cas turned even more red and nodded quickly.

Dean smiles, flipping the two of them so Cas was beneath him, growling as he started trailing kisses down Cas' neck, nipping at different points.

Cas moaned and slid his hands into Dean’s hair.

Dean smiles as he moves further down, stopping at the waistband of Cas' sweatpants. He leaves a hickey at his hip bone before looking up into Cas' eyes.

Cas blushed and nodded his permission, biting his lip to hold back moans.  
“D-Dean. Please.”

Dean slowly slid the sweatpants and boxers down and off, kissing Castiel's lips in the process. Dean then shifted, moving back down to face Cas' erection. Leaning in, he kissed his shaft before licking up the length of his cock with the flat of his tongue.

Cas moaned out loudly and arched his back, sliding his hands into Dean’s hair.

Dean moans against Cas, then without warning, Dean swallowed him down to the root. Wrapping his right hand tightly around the base of Cas' shaft, he bobbed his head and sucked.

Cas practically screamed out a moan, eyes rolling back into his head and his wings fluttering wildly against the bed. “Oh, Dean! Ol Monons! M-more.”

Dean moans as he watches his angel come undone, slipping into Enochian, but he was far from finished. Pulling away, Dean reaches over into his bedside table, grabbing out a bottle of lube with a mischievous grin on his face.

Cas’ eyes roll to the back of his head, and one look at the grin on Dean’s face, Cas knew he was done for. There was no way he’d be able to walk much less stand after this.

"Cas, baby. I'm either going to fuck you into the mattress and make you groan, moan, and scream until you lose your voice. Or slam into you so hard that you won't be able to walk without a limp for a week." Dean growls, nipping at Cas' collarbone as he squeezes out lube onto his fingers. “Maybe both.”

Cas moans as he grips the sheets, squirming a bit in anticipation.

Licking a stripe up Cas’ neck, Dean pushes his first finger up to the knuckle.

Cas gasps and grips the sheets tightly, the sensation taking him by surprise.

"Baby, relax." Dean whispers. He began working his finger in and out of Cas, stroking a sensitive bundle of nerves. Once that finger moved easily in and out, he added a second finger and began scissoring them apart to stretch the tight entrance. As Dean does this, he's nipping bruises along Cas' neck and collarbone, kissing the pre existing ones.

Cas began to relax, pleasure taking over. He started to let out moans and whines, arching his back a little.

"Tell me what you want, Castiel." Dean says, his voice a breathy growl. "What do you want me to do?"

Cas whimpered and moaned, rolling his hips a little. “M-my wings touch my wings- Please oh D-Dean ah-.“

Nodding, Dean lifts one hand, running his fingers through Cas' feathers. Dean pulled his fingers out of Cas and coated his dick in lube, positioning himself at Cas’ entrance. Dean locked his green eyes with Cas’ blue ones before he slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscle.   
"Come on, Cas, let me hear you.” Dean growls, slowly continuing to push into Cas until he finally bottoms out. He leaned in for a deep kiss, his left hand gripping with Cas’ right, above the angel’s head, and the other hand continued running through the feathers, tugging on a few every so often.

Cas was practically a mess of moans, ranging from Dean’s name to begging for Dean to fuck him harder. He couldn’t think of anything but Dean, every touch, every sound, every taste. All of it Dean.

Moaning as he throws his head back, Dean thrusts pick up speed and become harder.   
"Cas. Fuck-You're so b-beautiful and breatht-taking. I L-l-love you, Castiel." Dean growls out the angel's name.

Cas moaned louder, arching his back “oh fu- Dean ah! L-Love you s-so much- shit” Cas couldn't help the profanities that started to slip from his lips, Dean was just so damn good.

Rolling his eyes to the back of his head, he leaned forward, kissing Cas roughly. Dean teased the smaller, fluffier feathers at the base of Cas' wings and it felt so good. He broke away from the kiss and panted into Cas' neck as he continued to thrust harder against the angel's prostate.  
Cas was screaming out a mix of Dean’s name and swear words when his orgasm ripped through him. His whole body tensed and his wings fluttering wildly as he nearly passed out from pleasure.

Dean's climax followed Castiel's shortly after, causing him to scream out his angel's name.Dean lay panting on Cas' chest before pulling out slowly to lay beside him.  
"Cas." Dean murmurs, nuzzling his neck as he holds him close.

Cas was out of it, lazily wrapping his wings around them and mumbling something.

"What was that, baby?" Dean whispers.

Cas nuzzles into him and mumbles again, something along the lines of “I love you.” and “can’t walk.”

"That was the plan." Dean replies, kissing his temple softly.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far! Let me know in the comments how you like it!  
> Carry ON SPN Family!  
> \--Ella Sargent (CastielWinchester1314)

Just a quick breather in between some hard-hitting stuff. If you wanna skip this. by all means, go ahead.  
Just letting y'all know that I'm taking suggestions for any Fanfiction that you may have.   
I don't do incest or O/A/B. Sorry to burst y'alls bubbles.   
Now back to the story!


	9. Chapter 9

Dean nods, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the bunker and to the Impala.  
"So which diner do you wanna go to? ‘The Apple's Eye’ or ‘Sugar Shack?’" Dean asks, starting the car before peeling down the road.

Cas shrugged. “I’m not sure, which one is your favorite?”

"Sugar Shack. They serve pie for breakfast." Dean laughs.

“Then let’s go there.” Cas chuckles.

Dean nods, turning down a back road and heading to the diner. It was painted red and white, exactly how you would imagine a diner.  
"Here we are." Dean got out and led Cas inside. Going to the farthest booth from the door, he slides in and smiles as Cas sits across from him.

A few minutes pass when a waitress dressed in a black and red dress walks up to their table. Seeing Dean, she smiles widely and bats her eyelashes. Clearly flirting.

Cas frowned a little and busied himself with looking at the menu. He didn’t know what to do in this situation and the lady was very pretty, Cas felt inferior.

"Welcome to the Sugar Shack. My name's Marissa. What can I help you with today?" The waitress with brown hair says. Dean frowns slightly, noticing that Cas wasn't looking at him anymore.

"Hi. I'd like to get a mint chocolate shake and a slice of apple pie." Dean looks up at Cas, smiling as he takes his hand. "Whatcha want, baby?"

Cas blushed bright red. “O-oh um...I’ll just have the same thing.”

The waitress pales, writing down the order before sprinting away.

Cas frowned a little at how quickly the waitress left, it made him feel odd or out of place. Like maybe he said something that offended her, which wasn’t completely unrealistic seeing as Cas was still learning what was okay and what wasn’t okay when it came to interacting with humans.

Dean turns to Cas, smiling. "Don't worry Cas. She won't flirt with me anymore." He rubs the knuckles of Cas' hand with his thumb, humming as the diner bustled with activity. "Did you think I'd fall for That?" He points in her direction. "Come on, I think we both know I'm Cas-sexual." He laughs. "Get it? I love you. Only you. I'm not straight or Bi, or gay... I'm- I'm gonna stop talking."

Cas giggled. “I love you too Dean.”

The waitress comes back, putting Dean and Cas' food in front of them. "If you have any questions, just let me know." Marissa says before walking away.

"Alright. So far so good." Dean smiles, taking a bite of his pie. Then, he takes a swipe of Cas' whipped cream from Cas' milkshake and booping him on the nose. "Ha. Gotcha."

Cas blushed and smiled. “Hey!” He quickly retaliated by doing the same to Dean

Dean gasps. "Cas!" He grabs a bigger swipe, smearing it on Cas' cheek, trailing across his lips.

Cas looked at him in shock “Dean Winchester you’re lucky I’m not mean enough to dump a whole milkshake over your head right now.”

"You'd love it." Dean smiles, licking off the whipped cream from his nose. He leans across the table, licking off the whipped cream from Cas' lips before giving him a quick kiss. Then he goes back to eating his pie, as if it didn't happen.

Cas’s eyes were as wide as quarters, staring at Dean in complete disbelief, shock overriding the fact that what Dean did turned him on. Did he not realize they were in a busy diner?

Dean looks up, smiling at his angel before faltering. "C-Cas. Did I do something wrong?" He leans forward, reaching out to touch Cas' forearm.

Cas shook his head quickly leaned across the table to pull Dean into a rather spicy kiss considering their surroundings

The couple in the booth beside them send strange and disgusted looks at Cas and Dean. Pulling away, Dean smiles and leans back.

Dean finished his pie and drink, paying for it all when a different waiter walks up. After paying, Dean takes Cas' hand, walking back to the diner. "I'm sorry about that waitress, Cas. I saw how you looked at her, but there isn't anyone better looking than you." Dean blushes.

Cas blushed and stared at the ground.   
“I guess I j-just... I worry that one day you’ll find someone funnier, better looking, o-or someone that you just overall are more attracted to...I know that I-I’m awkward and I don’t understand a lot of the human things you enjoy or find humorous...I just don’t want to lose you- I can’t l-lose you...”

"Cas." Dean says, placing both hands on his forearms after turning and standing in front of him by the Impala. "You are funny, and yes, you are a bit awkward, but it makes you, you. And I don't think it's possible to find anyone better looking. Besides, that isn't why I love you-though it's a nice bonus- I love you for your bravery, and patience. Your kindness and your willingness to tell me to shut the hell up. You don't have to like EVERYTHING I do, because you might like something different. I'll never leave you, Castiel. I promise." Dean smiles. "And if I were to leave, I'd be dragged away kicking and screaming. I love you, Cas. There isn't anyone or thing I love more."

“I love you too Dean, so much.”

Dean kissed Castiel’s forehead before opening the door for him. "We should go somewhere you like next. Where do you wanna go?"

Cas got in the car and thought for a minute “I know where but it’s best that I take us because there’s no way we’ll make it there by car.”

Dean hesitates, but nods regardless. "Sure. Sounds exciting."

“Okay” Cas focuses for a second before transporting the car to the garage of the bunker and transporting he and Dean to a lake hidden within a cave that looked like it had never been touched by humans.

"Woah." Dean breathes, looking around. "Where are we?" Dean turns to Cas, his eyes wide and smile bright. "It's awesome."

Cas smiled. “This is my hide away of sorts. I don’t know exactly where we are because I kind of just appeared here one time a few hundred years ago and I never really thought about figuring out where it is on a map.”

"So you come here often?" Dean asks.

Cas nodded. “Every now and then, when I just need to escape and find some peace and quiet”

"What do you do here? Like dip your feet in the water?" Dean asks, his hand still in Cas'

“Sometimes. Other times I swim or just let myself float for a while. And sometimes I just sit here and enjoy how quiet it is.”

"Sounds relaxing." Dean hums, his stature visibly relaxed. “So what do you feel like doing.... cuz that lake looks pretty inviting."

Cas grins and tugs at the hem of Dean’s shirt, starting to take it off of him. “Then let’s get in.”

Dean smirks, peeling off his t-shirt within seconds. "Don't have to tell me twice."

Cas giggles and takes his own shirt off. 

Stipping to their boxers, the duo smile as they turn to face each other.

Cas smiled and stripped down to his boxers as well before running right past Dean and doing a perfect dive into the lake.

Turning around, Dean dives in after Cas, the water the perfect temperature. After a minute, Dean resurfaces, gasping for air as he brushes his hair out of his face. He still wore his amulet, which was wet against his chest.

Cas had already resurfaced, he smiled and swam over to Dean.

Dean smiles, swimming up to meet Cas. "I don't think I've ever swam for fun before. Normally it's to dive in after someone..." Dean sighs.

Cas kisses his cheek. “Well we’re here now swimming for fun, nobody else to worry about.”

Dean smiles before splashing Cas with some water.

Cas gasps and playfully glares at him. “Oh it’s on!” He splashed Dean back and quickly swims away.

"Come back here." Dean says, quickly swimming after Cas. Dean dives under the water, swimming up to Cas before wrapping his arms around his waist. "Gotcha."

Cas screamed out in surprise (though he’d never admit it and he’d kill anyone who said it happened) and squirmed in Dean’s grip, trying his best to splash as much water at Dean as possible.

Dean lets go of Castiel, coughing after he inhaled some of the water Cas was splashing.

Cas stopped immediately and swam closer, concern and guilt evident in his face “I-I’m sorry are you okay?”

Dean clears his throat, shaking his head to clear the water. "Yeah. Just inhaled some water. I'm fine, Cas. No need to apologize. I won't die from it."

“I know I just- I just worry about accidentally hurting you. I don’t ever want to do that.”

"It's inevitable." Dean sighs. "But hey, that won't stop me." He says, lifting Cas' face by the jaw and kissing him softly. Cas kissed back as Dean backstepped, moving until he reached the edge of the lake. Sitting on the shore of the lake with his feet still in the water, Dean licks Cas' bottom lip, as if asking for permission.

Cas moaned softly, letting Dean deepen the kiss while he moved to straddle Dean’s waist.

Dean moans against Cas' lips, helping Cas sit comfortably on his lap.

Cas slid his hands into Dean’s hair and playfully nipped at Dean’s bottom lip.

Dean moans, gripping onto Cas tighter.

Cas smirked into the kiss and teasingly rolled his hips against Dean’s. Causing Dean to gasp and bare his neck back, moaning loud enough that it echoes in the cave.

Cas’ smirk grew wider and he continued to grind his hips down against Dean’s, starting to leave marks on Dean’s neck.

"C-Cas!" Dean whines, bucking up to Cas.

Cas moaned and slid a hand down to toy with the waistband of Dean’s boxers “C-can I?”

Dean nods, gasping and whimpering. "F-fuck yeah."

Cas mojo Dean’s boxers off, too impatient to take them off normally. He took Dean’s erection in his hand, starting to stroke him teasingly slow.

"Oh d-damn Cas. S-Stop teasing." Dean moans.

Cas smirked and nipped at Dean’s jaw. “Make me.”

Dean rolled his hips, groaning.

Cas still continued to only stroke him slowly, littering hickies over Dean’s chest.

Dean was stuttering like a fool, the only thing that could be understood was "Cas-" He would buck in Cas' hand every so often, hoping his angel would go faster.

Cas smirked against Dean’s skin, loving every single reaction he got out of Dean. Deciding to be even more of a tease he moved his hand away from Dean and started to get up out of Dean’s lap.

"No." Dean growls, catching Cas' hand. "D-Don't leave. Not now." he whimpers.

Cas smirked and pulled his hand from Dean’s, moving to stand fully on the shore. He slowly stripped off his own boxers, making eye contact with Dean as he got down on his hands and knees, arching his back and sticking his ass in the air practically begging to be fucked, even if he didn’t say anything.

"Oh, Cas." Dean moans, moving behind Cas. "I-I don't have lube, so it's gonna hurt like hell."

Cas nods, but pushes his hips back. “Don’t care. J-just want you in me,”

Dean nods, swallowing heavily as he grabs Cas' hips. He starts rubbing circles as he lines up with Cas.  
"Cas, baby, you sure?"

Cas nodded and whined, trying to push his hips back further.

Dean pushes forward, slowly moving into Cas to avoid hurting him. Despite the slight burn, Dean moaned loudly with pleasure.

Cas gasped and moaned, arching his back. 

"Tell me how it feels, angel. " Dean mutters, bottoming out before pulling back a bit.

Cas moaned out loudly. “F-feels so good Dean- you’re s-so big.”

Dean's eyes roll to the back of his head, finding an easy rhythm.   
"Cas, y-you're so tight." Dean growls.

Cas moaned louder and pushed his hips back in time with Dean’s thrusts.

"That's it, let me hear you." Dean purrs.

Cas’ moans echoed through the cave along with incoherent sentences and Dean’s name.

"Castiel." Dean growls, thrusting into the angel roughly. "I-I'm close." He moans loudly, moving his hands forward a bit, gripping onto him tighter.

Cas screamed out moans, unable to form a sentence to let Dean know that he was close as well.

Dean shudders as he releases inside of Cas, moving his hand to grab Cas' erection, helping him ride through the climax.   
"I've got you, baby. Don't worry, I've got you."

Cas nearly passed out from his orgasm, his legs giving out under him.

Dean catches him from passing out backwards, but both of them collapse onto the ground.

Cas groans softly and tries to nuzzle closer to Dean to cuddle, not caring that they were laying on the ground.

Dean shifts, panting heavily as he makes Cas comfortable. "I-I really like this hide away, Cas."

Cas giggles a little and mumbles something that sounds like “me too.”

"I guess we'll have to come here more often then." Dean sighs, running his fingers through Cas' hair. Dean's eyes get heavy, and soon he's falling asleep with Cas in his arms, both of them stark naked.

Cas cuddles close, content in Dean’s arms as said hunter snores softly, his chest rising and falling with each breath.


	10. Chapter 10

After a few hours Cas started to feel Dean wake up. Dean wraps his arms around Cas, kissing his forehead. "Hey."

Cas smiled and nuzzled closer. “Hi.”

"How long do you think we've been gone? I can picture Sam freaking out by now."  
Dean mutters, kissing Cas' forehead.

Cas chuckles. “Long enough we should probably go back soon.”

Dean nods, but doesn't move. "So... you wanna go now...?" He snakes a hand up, running his fingers through Cas' hair.

Cas hums and nuzzles into his touch. “Want to go? No. But do we have to? Yes.”

Dean nods again, standing up slowly and helping Cas up. Dean smiles, stretching a bit before going to grab his clothes.

Cas grabs his clothes as well, trying not to walk funny.

Pulling on his clothes, Dean sighs as he leans against a rock, waiting for Cas.

“Okay, Let’s go back.”

Dean chuckles, running a hand down Cas' back as he looks around the cave once more. "We are so coming back... If I'm allowed back. Since it's your hideout."

Cas smiles. “You’re allowed back anytime you want.”

"I'll make sure to let you have SOME days to yourself. But maybe we should figure out where we are, just in case I wanna take you here myself."

Cas smiles and nods. “Okay, but for now let’s go back to the bunker.” Cas focused for a second before transporting them to Dean’s room.

Dean sighs softly, collapsing onto his bed. "I missed you, bed." Dean chuckles. Cas smiled and sat next to him.

“You’re an idiot” Cas mumbles. 

"I'm your idiot." Dean mutters into the memory foam mattress.

Cas chuckles and lays down next to him. “And I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Dean checks his watch, the time reading 2pm.

Cas smiles and curls up with Dean, booping Dean’s nose with his.

Dean chuckles softly, giving Cas an eskimo kiss as he wraps his arms around Castiel.

Cas grins and snuggles into him. “I love you.”

"I love you more."

“I love you most.”

"I love you 3000." Dean says, remembering the Avengers movie he'd seen with Cas a while back. Dean smiles, closing his eyes and falling asleep. Dean wakes up an hour or so later, gasping and sitting upright. "Holy shit." He blurts.

Cas frowned and sat up. “What? What’s wrong?”

Dean shakes his head. "Just a dream. That's all." He relaxes, laying back down. "I'm alright."

Cas snuggles into him again. “Are you sure?

Dean hesitates. "60% sure?" He shrugs.

Cas kisses his cheek. “So you want to talk about it?”

Dean looks over at Cas before looking at the ceiling. "Uh, sure.... So in the dream, it was you and me in this big house. It wasn't the bunker, so I knew this was a dream.... and Sam and Gabriel were there. We had a dog, and a couple horses. It was amazing. I came back inside from riding when I walked into our bedroom. You were in the shower, but you didn't answer.... I went to go check on you, but then I woke up." Dean says, covering his eyes with a forearm.

“Oh...that sounds nice...well maybe apart from the last part, that sounded a little stressful.”

"It just seems familiar somehow. I don't know why." Dean says, but stops. "Wait, you said it 'sounds nice'?"

Cas blushed a little.   
“W-well it sounded peaceful. No worrying about monsters and demons...”

Dean leans over, kissing Cas. "I think it sounds amazing. Being retired together. Living in a nice house. I-I wanna give you everything." Dean cups Cas' jaw in one hand as the door flies open, Sam standing at the threshold. 

"Dean. What the fuck! I've been texting and calling you. Why didn't you answer? We got a message from Charlie. She needed us!"

Cas pulled away from Dean and his face falling when he heard what Sam said, this was his fault. He shouldn’t have stayed so long in the cave with Dean, he should’ve made sure Dean had his phone on him, he should’ve realized that he couldn’t be selfish and have so much time with Dean to himself. Now Charlie was in trouble and it was his fault.

"Cas. Cas, calm down." Dean says, rubbing Castiel's back. "Breathe, Cas." Dean looks up, glaring at Sam.

"We took care of the ghost while you guys were out. Where were you?"

“I-I’m sorry- it was my fault- we were just...I...I’m so sorry Sam-“ Cas stuttered out an apology trying to form an explanation. He felt so guilty.

"Sam. Come on man, I know you can handle yourself. Next time, knock. Don't open the door." Dean growls. "Thanks for handling the Charlie situation, but there is no need to put the blame on us."

Sam mumbles his apology, walking out of the room before slamming the door closed..

Cas flinched when the door slammed, staring down at his hands with a blank expression on his face.

"Cas-" Dean says, pulling Cas into a hug. "-you didn't know. It's alright."

Cas shook his head. “B-but there’s always someone in danger o-or needing help, I should’ve thought about that before just being selfish and stealing you away. What if Charlie had died? I-It would’ve been my fault.”

"Cas," Dean murmurs in Cas' ear. "I wouldn't have been your fault. Stop beating yourself up over things being your fault. You have no control over what can happen. We've got to just do our best. And you were. You were doing your best at being happy."

“E-Every time I try to be happy s-something goes wrong, someone gets hurt a-and it’s always my fault...”

"Cas. That isn't your fault...." Dean says, his face portraying that he was thinking. "Here, I have an idea. Let's plan a date, and let everyone know where we are, how long we'll be gone, and that we aren't available. That way, if they need help, they can call Sam or another hunter. Alright?"

Cas thought it over for a second before nodding a little. “O-okay.”

"Okay." Dean nods, kissing the top of his head. "I'll let you pick where to go and when to go. I'll never let anything bad happen. I'll be right here."

"Thank you, Dean." Cas replies.

"Your welcome, Cas. This was a long time coming. You deserve the best." Dean hugs the angel. His angel. His love.  
He wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
